moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Draenei (Language)
This article is about the language; for the race, see Draenei. Draenei (sometimes known as Draenic '''or the '''Draenei Language) is the name of the language used by the large amount of exiled Eredar known as the Draenei. The language is almost certain to be proved that it is a derivation of the demonic Eredun language, though some names and words were created in response to circumstances occurring on Draenor such as "Kurenai". The original creation date of the Draenei Language''' 'is unknown, though it is primarily thought that the Prophet Velen as well as a large amount of others on board the majestic Genedar ship created the language, as a derivative of the Eredun tongue, as a means of further differentiation from the what are termed Man'ari Eredar to further seperate the two cultures at a time of turbulence in the history of the Eredar people. Some Phrases of Draenic can be found here: * "Achal hecta" = "Good day" * "Archenon poros" = "Good fortune" * "Aar-don'sha, ki kahl'dos." = "In the Light, we triumph." * "Dioniss aca" = "Safe journey" * "Draenei" = "Exiled Ones" * "Draenor" = "Exiles' Refuge" * "Goblin" = Roughly translates to "Parasite" * "Krokul" = "Broken" * "Krona ki cristorr!" = "The Legion will fall!" * "Kurenai" = "Redeemed" * "Man'ari" = "Unnatural beings" * "Ma-no icta!" = "Double your efforts!" * "Pheta vi acahachi!" - "Light give me strength!" * "Sha'tar" = "Born from light" * "Shattrath" = "Dwelling of light" * "Fanlin'Deskor" = "Amber Skies over Wondrous Rock" * "Sha" = "Light". ''(Note: This is the direct phrase 'Light', not to be confused with Holy Light.) * "Nor" = "Refuge" * "Drae" = "Exile" * "Kure" = "Redeem" Te'Amun Word Compendium These words are used by Te'Amun during active roleplay. Credit for the original list goes to Mendacious of the Argentum Legion (Original thread can be found here). Some additional words have been added by Te'Amun members. Common Draenei Words and Phrases Classes * Akata'eros/eras - Male/Female Rogue * Apsid'eros/eras - Male/Female Death Knight (literally "animated one") * Epolto'eros/eras - Male/Female Vindicator (Retribution Paladin) * Eiatro'eros/eras - Male/Female Mender (Holy Paladin) * Eiostra'eros/eras - Male/Female Protector (Protection Paladin) * Kalon'eros/eras - Male/Female Warlock (literally "mage with evil intent". Could be applicable for any mage.) * Kyni'eros - Male/Female Hunter * Paraxen'eros/eras - Male/Female Mage (literally "mage with good intent". Could be applicable for any mage.) * Polemi'eros/eras - Male/Female Warrior (Draenei Warriors are referred to as "Harbingers" in Common.) * Peithra'eros/eras - Male/Female Monk * Opade/Leila - Priest/Priestess (Draenei Priests are referred to as "Anchorites" in Common.) * Rangari - Ranger or Scout * Zomeno'eros/eras - Male/Female Shaman (literally "user". A derogatory title akin to the word "tool" in the English language. The honorable title would be "Paraxen'eros/eras" for Elemental and Restoration and "Polemi'eros/eras" for Enhancement.) Races * Vraechei - Humans (literally "ambitious ones") * Dastrei - Dwarves (literally "shaggy ones") * Draenei - Draenei (literally "exiled ones") * Skianei - Night Elves (literally "moonlit ones") * Mikrei - Gnomes (literally "short ones") * Evkanei - Worgen (literally "wild ones") * Partanei - Orcs (literally "decieved ones") * Katarnei - Undead (literally "damned ones") * Sofonei - Tauren (literally "wise ones") * Agrinei - Trolls (literally "savage ones") * Thrinei - Blood Elves (literally "mourning ones") * Kaplinei - Goblins (literally "greedy ones") * Chalionei - Pandaren (literally "tranquil ones") * "Kotikei" can be used to refer to all kinds of elves. * Sevastonei - Dragons (literally "venerable ones") * Psyrothi - Old Gods (literally "whispers") * Paratiri - Titans (literally "originators") Relations * Zykeros - Husband * Nykeras - Wife * Vakeri'eros - Father * Vakeri'eras - Mother * Akiri'eros - Brother * Akiri'eras - Sister * Padiri'eros - Son *Padiri'eras - Daughter * Sevasto'eros - Grandfather * Sevasto'eras -Grandmother Titles * Eidthi - A very ugly thing or person * Ekliein/Ekliedos - My desire/Your desire * Epolani - A foolish person, thing, or idea * Soran - Savior, hero, favored friend, or (rarely) loved one. * Talaein/Talaedos - My trouble/Your trouble * Thuma'resa - Pleasing to the heart * Thumein/Thum'dos - My pleasure/Your pleasure * Eroein/Eroedos - My love/Your love * Avrokaein/Avroka'dos - My treasure/Your treasure * Kalo Korah - Dear Friend * Vakern'akiros/Vakern'akiras - Blood Brother/Blood Sister (Generally used between friends who fight together.) Military Ranks * Raketar - Commander * Nophekti - General * Navarchos - Admiral (Added by Saphelii) * Kapetanios - Captain (Added by Saphelii) Verbs Verbs are organized by placing the verb before the pronoun and seperating the two with an apostrophe. For example, "I drink" would be "Chako'ein". "We lose" would be "Chano'ietos". The only case where the verb does not precede the pronoun is when the verb is in its base form, in which case the verb appears with an "A" as a prefix. For instance, "A'chako" would be "To eat" and "A'chano" would be "To lose", and so on. Pronouns * Ein - I * Edos - You * Eros/Eras - He/She * Kiel - It * Atos - You (plural) * Ietos - We * Aftos - They Verbs * A'bolenemi - To cry * A'chako - To drink * A'chano - To lose * A'deit - To see * A'dota - To give * A'drekkadan - To promise * A'echoun - To have * A'eromai - To love * A'eidthi - To disgust, or to be disgusted * A'eiostra - To protect A'evolgos - To bless * A'kapli - To mourn * A'kathtonai - To sit * A'katar - To curse * A'katavro - To eat * A'katevo - To beg * A'kehl - To seek * A'kiel - To do * A'krokul - To break * A'manar - To hate * A'mili - To talk, To say, or to cha * A'misokronai - To hate, or to despise * A'nikti - To win * A'polemi - To fight * A'pardaxi - To surrender * A'parta - To lie * A'phol - To shout * A'rangar - To watch * A'tala - To trouble * A'taaru - To believe * A'thuma - To please * A'tymos - To anger * A'uten - To pray * A'xyro - To know * A'ypostro - To argue * A'zomeno - To use Greetings and Farewells * Antiana - Goodbye * Antiana kalo korah - Goodbye dear friend * Arkanon Poros - May the journey be enough (either a greeting or a farewell) * Khronokai krystor - Eternal glory. (usually a greeting) * Jeso - Hello * Onamah'ein tos _______ - My name is ______ (Literally "I am named ______") * Thumaein - My pleasure (See above. This usage is generally for conversation, as in "A pleasure to meet you.") * Arkan evolgos'Sha edos - May the Light bless you. * Te'kreinte? - How do you do? * Polos edos? - Who are you? * Ein te neomeno - I am sorry * Tiel ochtethi - It is nothing (in response) * Echada - Thank you * Thuma - Please * Kalason'edos - You are welcome * Arkan athenos eitote onai yst thrynyedos - May the winds be ever at your back. Miscellaneous * Katethi - Everything, All things * Ochtethi - Nothing * Kelos - Mercy * Eitote - Always * Ocheitote - Never * Makeite - Possible * Ocheite - Impossible * Ai - Yes Och - No * Ati - Something, Anything * Efto - This * Efta - That * Omos - Alike, Like * Diateomos - Unlike, Different * Kaso - Good * Kelo - Bad * Vakern - Blood * Malutarn - Sweat * Hetarn - Tears * Te kano ekto'edos - I will kill you * Tor a'kiel - I will do it * Tor oche - It is not (For use with adjectives and nouns) * Tor nai - It is (a) * Tor nai mili'edos - It is as you say * Jevamo, Epolmono, Konona - Respect, Tenacity, Compassion Category:Draenei Category:Languages Category:Broken Category:Eredar